


I Got Issues

by CelestineLunaCat



Series: Songfic Tales of Romance & Heartbreak (FFXV) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Songfic, reader is sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineLunaCat/pseuds/CelestineLunaCat
Summary: Noctis and [Name] ended up getting an heated argument that turns the tide on her.





	I Got Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This fancfiction is inspired by the song "Issues" by Julia Michaels and I thought about the context of the song's lyrics.
> 
> Enjoy~

_**I Got Issues** _

 

"Dammit, Noct! You just don't get it do you?" your agitated voice erupted into the once serene night in Cape Caem, clenching your knuckles until they turn white as you 

pouted at the Raven-haired man you were meant to be.

 

"Get what, [Name]? GET WHAT?!" Noctis scowled, his Azure eyes swallowed by the fury matched in the 

Pink aura he gave off. "That the fact that I-"

 

"Cheated on me with another girl whose beauty I couldn't surpassed?! IS THAT YOU WANTED TO SAY?!" 

 

You had ups and downs with Prince Noctis, but never had he snatched your heart like a thief and smashed it in two 

when your glistening [Eye Color] eyes were deceived by the sleepy boyfriend in bed, with nothing beneath the Royal Silk covers, with

another woman who you reminisce in your College years harassing and tormenting you. That's when Reality came to knock you down and held 

you down with its heels on your wrists to promise you one thing: Don't ever fall in love.

 

Standing there in tears, you kept the pain you felt a secret from the others during hunts assigned by Wiz back at the Chocobo Post; which you remember hunting down and eradicated a 

hostile Behemoth named Deadeye after causing trouble in the ecosystem. Whenever Prompto asks you if you're okay, you forced out an "yes".

 

Or if Gladio becomes concerned because you missed out on daily spars or rejected them, you forced yourself a smile.

 

Or if Ignis suspects something about Noct's sudden motions towards you, you had to lie for him.

 

But...all that is going to crash down. Harder than jawbreakers.

 

You pulled Noctis from his friends and into the secret place you remembered, telling him of his deception your 

eyes had gazed back at Insomnia . He didn't take the news too heartily, and so came the fury that's going to drive you and the Lucian

Heir apart. 

 

"SO WHAT?! YES, I MADE LOVE TO HER! YES, SHE'S BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU!" The Ravenette proclaimed.

 

"GO AHEAD, DATE HER!" you demanded, seeing Noctis storm off to his friends.

 

Upon saying that, you suddenly realize that you are no longer special to him and that you needed space from the

disastrous trip that you called a "relationship". Hearts were broken in that night, sweet nothings darkened to

sharpened knives, and romance swallowed deep into an eternal abyss it can't escape from. 

 

Maybe one faithful day he'll have you under his arms, but this day won't be it for he had issues and you got 

the same problems too.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the issues had spilled onto their life and made it hard for them.
> 
> My Wattpad is CelestineLunaCat.


End file.
